


I Saw How You Looked At Her

by uswnt3



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt3/pseuds/uswnt3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen saw the hug between Shirley and Tobin and it crushed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw How You Looked At Her

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this short one-shot story after I saw the picture of Shirley and Tobin hugging after the US vs Costa Rica match, and some people compiled a picture of Christen looking 'angry' at the hug. Pretty sure she wasn't looking at them, but it still inspired me to write this fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!

A few days left to Rio and it was their last match in the States before flying off to Rio for the Olympics. A final match against a familiar opponent in Kansas City. Against the one and only Costa Rica. This new US Women Team is pretty young and everyone was ready to show what this young blood could do for the country in the Olympics. They were prepared to show all they’ve got. The team weren’t nervous at all.

Well, except Christen Press.

Christen knew that a match against Costa Rica would mean that Tobin will have to meet Shirley Cruz and that makes her nervous. Tobin and Shirley has been in a relationship for 3 years before they ended things off since it wouldn’t work out with Tobin being in the States and Shirley being in France. It would’ve been difficult to make the relationship work. Even so, Christen knows that a lot of great things that has happened to Tobin were all thanks to Shirley and she can’t help but feel insecure about it. Shirley was Tobin’s longest relationship, the first girl she’s ever loved and Tobin had gone the distance to show how much she loves her when they were together. Of course Christen felt uncomfortable about the idea of them meeting again.

Jill announced the line-up for the Costa Rica match and Christen was kind of glad that she would be on the bench first. She needed to get her mind focused on the right things and not on _Tobin and Shirley._ She warmed up with Tobin and even sat beside Tobin on the bench, who pushed Moe to move in first so she could’ve sit beside her new girlfriend, yet she was still nervous about Shirley being around.

When it was time for Christen to be subbed on for Alex, she told herself to just focus on the game and do her best. She told herself that she could not be distracted by Costa Rica’s number 10 and just play her soccer. She lets out a deep breath as she took off her lime-green beep and feels a little at ease when she hears Tobin shouting, “Go Chris!”.

Christen smiled at Alex who was running towards her so that she could be subbed on the field. When Alex got close enough, she whispered to Christen’s ear, “Don’t let anything distract you. Just do you.” Christen nodded, understanding what she means by that.

79th minute into the game, Christen scored her first goal of the game and her 34th goal for the US Women’s National Team, assisted by Allie. It was a clean shot, right through the bottom corner of the goal and everyone was on their feet. Her teammates gathered, giving her hugs and high-fiving her. Tobin ran to her and told her it was an insane goal then giving a gentle slap on her butt before going over to Allie to congratulate her on the assist as well. Shirley watched on as she was just inches away.

After the game ended and the girls shook hands with the Costa Rica side, they gathered at one side of the field. Some were walking up and down to cool down, some were stretching, some were quenching their thirst and the rest were just having a chat. Christen was drinking when she saw Tobin coming over to her. They did a normal buddy-kind of handshake, wanting to stay low-key since there were fans watching over, but Christen was surprised that Tobin didn’t exactly pull away right after the handshake. Instead she let her fingers linger around with Christen’s before pulling away. Christen felt her heart racing as Tobin’s fingers graze over hers.

But that moment lasted only a while.

Right after, Christen watches as Tobin walks over to Shirley who was chatting with Lindsey. Lindsey, Shirley and Tobin were teammates in France when they were playing for PSG. It’s natural for Tobin to go over and talk to her ex-teammate, but Christen didn’t like it one bit. When Christen could not take another second of it, she turns away to find another person to talk to so that she would get her mind off that sight. But it was difficult to do so when her teammates were all saying things like ‘is Tobin talking to Shirley’ or ‘isn’t that Tobin with Shirley’.

The team walked one full round around the field to clap for their fans, thanking them for coming down and supporting the team. The whole team but Lindsey and Tobin who was still busy chatting up with their ex-teammate. The US Women National Team gathered at the same spot again after they were done thanking their fans. Christen took this opportunity to look on to her girlfriend. Her heart ached and she felt a lump in her throat as she saw Tobin embraced in Shirley’s arms. She wanted to cry, she wanted to shout but had to hold it all in. She does her best to control herself from feeling anything. Soon, Lindsey and Tobin were running back to their own team now for their last huddle before heading back to the changing rooms. Christen tried hard to avoid any eye contact with Tobin who was trying to get her attention.

\----------------

Christen sat in her seat in the bus quietly as she plugged in her earphones and started playing her favorite playlist on Spotify. She heard Alex and Allie asking Tobin about Shirley so she increased the volume and closes her eyes, attempting to sleep.

Just as when she was falling asleep, she feels a warm hand grabbing her cold hand. She turned to Tobin, who was staring back at her. Tobin knows Christen was upset about the way she interacted with Shirley, but she couldn’t possibly ignore Shirley. Shirley was once the most important person in her life, she couldn’t possibly ignore her like nothing happened between them. Tobin strokes her thumb to the back of Christen’s hand, offering some comfort. Christen sighs and turns to look away.

Now Tobin feels even worst. She could see how much it hurt her girlfriend. She gently placed her hand under Christen’s chin, turning it to face her and then she took off the earphones. “You’re mad aren’t you?”

Christen simply shook her head and pulls her hand away, folding her arms. Tobin grabs her hands into hers once again and place a gentle kiss to the back of Christen’s right hand. “I’m sorry.”

\----------------

Christen was reading a book she recently bought on her bed when Alex, her roommate, walked in from the bathroom. “Chris, are you okay?”

“Mhmm yeah, why?”

Alex walked over and sat on her bed, facing Christen. “You’re okay with whatever happened back there?”

“We just won the game 4-0 and I scored a goal. Of course I’m delighted, Alex,” Christen said.

“No, I’m not talking about the match silly,” Alex chuckled. “About Shirley. And Tobin.”

“Oh,” Christen whispered. “I don’t know. I feel like Tobin still loves her, you know? I saw how she hugged her,” Christen said as her voice trails off.

“Were you jealous or mad?”

“I can’t really explain how I feel. I just feel like I’m not enough whenever I compare myself to her,” Christen mumbled. “She’s done so much for Tobin. So much.”

“You know she loves you right?”

“I know. I don’t,” Christen groans. “I don’t know.”

\----------------

Christen was woken up from her slumber by a few knocks on her hotel room’s door. It was 3 am, who could have possibly came by? It couldn’t be room service. Alex was knocked out and Christen was asleep as well. She got off the bed and pulls on her sweatshirt before staggering her way to the door. She opens the door slowly, only to be greeted by her girlfriend.

“Tobin? Its 3 am, what are you doing here?”

“Were you asleep?”

Christen raises her eyebrows. “Did you not hear what I said? Its 3 am, of course I’m asleep.”

Tobin ignored her and slipped her fingers in between hers, then pulling her close. “You’re still mad aren’t you?”

“Tobin, let’s just not do this tonight okay,” Christen said as she pulled away and turned, only to realize she’s been locked out of her own room since she didn’t have the key. “Damn it.”

Tobin grabbed her waist and turned her around. “Can we just talk? You’re stuck with me anyways.”

“Okay what?”

“I’m sorry okay. For what happened earlier with Shirley. I shouldn’t have hugged her, it was my fault. I know,” Tobin apologized.

Christen sighs and shook her head. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s just me being stupid. I just get insecure when she’s around.”

“Insecure? Why?”

“Well, she’s your longest relationship. She’s your first love. She’s beautiful. And hot. She plays good soccer. She’s done so much for you, more that I could ever give you. You were so madly in love with her and in the beginning of our dating stages, you mentioned her name a lot. Everything was her,” Christen whispered.

“I did?” Tobin asked, not realizing how much she may have talked about Shirley to Christen.

“Yeah you did. It was always Shirley this, Shirley that. And I even saw how you looked at her when you hugged her,” Christen mumbled.

“And how did I look?”

“You really want me to describe how you looked? Fuck Tobin, are you not even considering my feelings?” Christen said with hurt in her tone and pushing Tobin away lightly.

Tobin smiled faintly before holding both of Christen’s hands. “You want to know what I see when I look at you?”

Christen looked down at her bare cold toes, ignoring Tobin’s gaze. Tobin placed a gentle kiss on Christen’s forehead and interlaced their hands together.

“When I look at you, I see my future,” Tobin confessed.

Christen looked up, meeting with Tobin’s eyes.

“I see waking up next to you, I see us walking together hand in hand, never wanting to let go. I see you making a fuss about how I always leave my things around making a mess in the house. I see us sharing our secrets, our problems, our meals, everything,” Tobin continued.

Christen finally let out a smile, even if it was the shortest and thinnest smile.

Tobin leans in to meet Christen’s soft lips. Then she pulls away and added, “I see my future and I see you. Only you. I want only you now, tomorrow, next week and forever. Okay?”

Christen hears those words and felt like she had overcome all her insecurities. She pulled Tobin in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s waist. Tobin kissed the side of Christen’s head as she tightens her hug hoping to keep her in her embrace much longer.

“I’m sorry I made you feel so insecure. Please don’t feel like that anymore. I love you, Christen,” Tobin whispered to her ears.


End file.
